


For You, Anything

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [51]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Martin deserves to be spoiled okay, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon and Martin find a yarn shop while exploring the local shops
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	For You, Anything

It had taken Jon and Martin far too long to properly explore the village near their cottage in the Scottish countryside. Sure one or both of them made a trip there every week for groceries, and sure Martin went into town most days to work at the library, but neither of them had ever taken the time to just walk around and see what the town had to offer. So one cool autumn day, three years after they’d moved there, they decided to do just that. They’d already found a lovely little cheese shop, as well as a shop that sold homemade jam and hand-carved wooden trinkets. They walked along the cobblestone street hand in hand, their purchases in the cloth bag slung across Jon’s shoulder, when Martin spotted the yarn shop. Jon laughed as Martin tugged him into the shop eagerly. 

“Don’t you have yarn at home?” he asked as Martin walked around the small shop, running his hands delightedly over the soft, brightly colored skeins of wool. 

“Jonathan, my dear naïve husband,” Martin said. “You must understand,  _ buying  _ yarn and  _ using _ yarn are two completely different hobbies.” 

“Apparently so,” Jon replied. Martin picked up a skein of beautiful, soft merino yarn, sighing happily. 

“Feel this, Jon,” he said, holding the skein out so that Jon could run his hands over it. 

“Wow,” Jon said. “That feels amazing.”

“I know, right?” Martin replied. “And it’s such a gorgeous color, too!”

“It is,” Jon agreed. Martin checked the price tag and sighed sadly, putting the yarn back on its shelf. “Aren’t you going to buy it?” Jon asked. Martin shook his head.

“It’s expensive,” he said.

“Do you want it?” Jon asked. 

“I don’t need it,” Martin said. 

“That’s not what I asked,” Jon said. “I know you don’t  _ need  _ it, I asked you if you  _ wanted _ it.”

“Yes, I want it,” Martin said. “God, I want it so badly, but—” Jon reached forward, grabbing a skein. 

“How many do you need?” he asked. 

“What?” Martin asked. 

“How many yarn… things do you need?” Jon asked. 

“Yarn things?” Martin repeated incredulously. 

“Technical term,” Jon huffed. “I don’t know anything about knitting, Martin. Answer the question.” Martin hesitated, then took two more skeins of yarn off of the shelf and handed them to Jon. 

“Is there anything else you’d like?” Jon asked. 

“Jon, I can’t afford anything else,” Martin protested. 

“You’re avoiding the question again,” Jon said. Martin slowly walked around the shop, picking out three more skeins of the same wool in a deep forest green. Jon took the yarn up to the counter. 

“We’d like these, please,” He said. 

“Jon!” Martin protested, but Jon ignored him, handing the clerk his card. “You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Martin said as they walked out of the shop, the yarn in a brown paper bag in Martin’s hand. 

“They made you happy,” Jon replied. “I like seeing you happy, Martin. You deserve to have nice things.”

“Well, since you’ve been such a lovely, generous husband, you have to let me return the favor,” Martin reasoned. “Come on, I think I saw a bookshop up the road.”


End file.
